Memórias
by FreakingOutGirl
Summary: Rosalie Hale parece fria como gelo e não é só por ser uma vampira. O seu passado é mais negro do que se poderia supor e uma fotografia inocentemente encontrada provoca um retorno de terríveis memórias...


Memórias

(Rosalie)

- Tia Rose, tia Rose! – a voz de Renesmee chegou-me aos ouvidos antes de ouvir os seus passos à porta de casa e imediatamente a minha boca desenhou um sorriso. Eu nunca parecia triste à frente dela, no entanto, aquele mês do ano e aquele dia em específico que se aproximava, vagaroso, mas firme, fazia-me sentir tão mal, que mesmo à frente daquele pequeno milagre me era difícil sorrir. Aquela altura era a única em que me sentia aliviada por a minha pequena não viver na mesma casa que eu. Abençoados Edward e Bella que viviam naquela casinha do bosque!

Os passos dela aproximavam-se do meu quarto, ao mesmo tempo que eu me levantava para ir ter com ela a meio do caminho.

- Minha princesa! – murmurei ao vê-la correr pelo corredor, em direcção aos meus braços abertos.

- Tia Rose, tia Rose, encontrei uma coisa… - dizia ela, apressadamente, querendo dar-me as notícias o mais rápido possível.

- E essa coisa é sobre o quê? – perguntei eu, enquanto ela pulava nos meus braços de excitação.

- Eu, o tio Jasper, o Jake e o Seth fomos visitar uma biblioteca muito gira! Devias ter visto, mas eles só queriam ver microfilmes das guerras e assim, e então eu encontrei uma senhora que me ajudou a ver uns microfilmes sobre o teu tempo e o do tio Emmett e do papá e da avó Esme! – a voz de Renesmee subia de tom, enquanto ela contava rapidamente a sua mais recente aventura.

- A sério? E que mais?

- Encontrei uma coisa muito gira sobre ti! – congratulou-se ela, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Retirou de dentro do bolso do casaco um papel dobrado mostrou-mo.

Eu desdobrei o papel cuidadosamente, quando me deparei com a minha própria fotografia, em sépia, ao lado de Royce King e junto a esta uma notícia que anunciava o noivado do grande herdeiro com a rapariga mais bonita da sociedade.

- Querida, acho que os teus pais queriam que fosses ter com eles assim que chegasses… - disse eu, tentando sorrir – Acho que eles estão na garagem a arranjar o carro da Bella…

- Oh! Vou já ter com eles! – a voz de Renesmee soou excitada e saltou do meu colo, correndo em direcção às escadas, num remoinho de cabelo cor-de-cobre.

Eu esperei até a ouvir abrir a porta de garagem para voltar para o meu quarto e desabar na minha cama. O mais provável era Edward já saber da recém-descoberta da filha e de certeza que receberia uma visita dali a pouco de Bella, numa tentativa de me consolar. A _Bella_ a consolar-me! Que pensamento estranho teria sido há mais de quatro anos, mas agora, depois de tanto que passáramos juntos, sabia que podia contar com ela em tudo.

Que mão malévola do destino tinha levado a minha doce menina até àquela parte da biblioteca! Logo agora, que o dia se aproximava, eu tinha aquele retrato para me lembrar ainda melhor daquela cara, que por mim nunca mais recordaria… Ah Royce, quem me dera teres durado mais um pouco, teria sido ainda mais doce se tivesses prolongado a minha diversão!

E tal como esperara, dali a pouco, ouvi os passos de Bella a aproximarem-se do meu quarto. Ela bateu à porta e entrou em seguida, fazendo tilintar a sua pulseira de prata. O diamante em forma de coração brilhou intensamente, ao ser tocado pelo sol, rodeado pelo lobo do cão e por uma pequena pomba, que Renesmee dera à mãe no seu aniversário.

- Rose… - murmurou a Bella, sentando-se na cama a meu lado.

- Não te preocupes, eu estou bem… Estou só à espera que o Emmett volte… ele foi fazer uma corrida com a Alice… - a minha voz saía normal, num tom tranquilo, mas pela preocupação nos olhos de Bella, eu sabia que ela não acreditava em mim.

- Ouve, eu já sei o que a Renesmee encontrou… - começou ela, fazendo-me uma festa no cabelo.

- Sim? Que estranho, não é? Ela tem um dedo para encontrar as coisas… - comentei eu, tentando dar um ar ligeiro, mas falhando quando a minha voz se enfureceu um pouco e imediatamente senti-me culpada, a minha sobrinha não tinha culpa nenhuma, ela era tão doce para mim…

- Rose, nem imagino como te podes sentir, mas se quiseres falar… Lembras-te daquela noite, quando eu era humana, em que me contaste a tua história? – perguntou Bella, preocupada.

- Claro – nunca me poderia esquecer daquela noite, em que tentara desesperadamente evitar que Bella tivesse o mesmo destino que eu, escusado será dizer quão infrutífera fora.

- Pois… és capaz de te lembrar um pouco melhor do que eu… - comentou Bella, tentando, obviamente, aligeirar o ambiente, mas esse nunca fora um dos seus dotes – Mas tal como dessa vez, eu estou aqui para te escutar e compreender…

- Eu sei, Bella, não te preocupes, já basta a Esme ir ficar preocupada quando chegar da caçada, não quero todos em cima de mim por causa de uma coisa sem importância… - eu tentava desesperadamente normalizar a minha voz e pela expressão de Bella, conseguira-o. Uau, viva eu! A rainha do gelo!

Bella levantou-se devagar, observando a minha reacção enquanto saía do quarto. Ao chegar à sala, ouvi Renesmee a perguntar se tinha feito algo de mal, e claro que Bella disse imediatamente que não.

Quando o sol se começou a pôr, ouvi finalmente o som dos pneus do jipe de Emmett e do jipe novo de Jasper, que Alice lhe dera e que usava regularmente. Os passos pesados de Emmett e os ritmados de Alice preencheram o chão do andar de baixo, enquanto Edward tentava convencer Renesmee a experimentar sushi, algo que ele andava há algum tempo a ansiar fazer…

Os murmúrios de Emmett e Alice preencheram o andar de baixo e eu sabia, pelo som da respiração de Emmett, como se ele estivesse assustado, que Renesmee lhe devia ter mostrado o que se passara durante o dia.

Ainda eu mal tivera tempo de desejar tê-lo a meu lado, já ele se encontrava sentado na cama, colocando-me no seu colo, e murmurando-me frases amorosas ao meu ouvido, enquanto me fazia festas no cabelo. Passámos toda a noite assim e o dia seguinte, ele tentando consolar-me e eu a tentar ser consolada. Quando a noite voltou a nascer, eu sabia que ele tinha de partir. Emmett tinha de caçar e não seria eu a impedi-lo de se divertir, por isso, com um enorme sorriso quase o chutei para fora de casa, acenando alegremente enquanto ele se afastava, devagar, com Jasper.

Voltei a subir para o meu quarto e mal me sentei perto da janela, as memórias que tentara reprimir perto dele voltaram com a força de uma onde gigante.

_Estava frio demais para um final de Abril. Eu estava a algumas ruas da minha casa quando eu os ouvi. Um grupo de homens debaixo de um candeeiro na rua, rindo demasiado alto. Bêbados._

_ - Rose! – ouvi-o gritar o meu nome, e os outros riram estupidamente._

_ E então tudo aquilo que eles me fizeram, o hálito deles perto da minha cara, o toque das mãos brutas de Royce contra o meu corpo, as minhas lágrimas, os meus gritos, os risos deles, as vozes horríveis de bêbados… era como se tudo me submergisse e eu me sentisse a afogar, como se sentisse novamente a violência com que eles me atacavam, o sabor a sangue na minha boca, os cortes que eles me tinham feito com as garrafas, a voz de Royce a dizer que era uma pena não ter tido paciência até à noite de núpcias… _

E se eu pudesse vomitar com este corpo tê-lo-ia feito, tão mal disposta fiquei ao recordar tudo aquilo, era como se sentisse todo o nojo que tinha acumulado durante todas estas décadas a fluir de dentro de mim.

_ Ah! Mas doce vingança! Sentir aquela força impressionante, a velocidade, a beleza e a ainda por cima o horror que iria provocar naqueles que me tinham levado àquele destino quase valia a pena aquilo em que me transformara, quase…_

_ Os amigos de Royce e ele mesmo fizeram bem o seu papel para a sociedade após o meu desaparecimento. Royce mostrava-se incrivelmente preocupado, eu via-o, das sombras, a chorar, a procurar por mim, mas eu sabia que o que o mais assustava era o desaparecimento do meu corpo, que alguém o pudesse ter encontrado antes de eu morrer, que alguém soubesse a verdade sobre o criminoso…_

_ Eu também podia ver a minha família, a minha mãe a declinar com o passar dos dias, os meus irmãos mais novos a chorarem com saudades, o meu pai a trabalhar até tarde, com medo de voltar a casa e encarar a mulher, quase louca de medo… E Royce, dando palmadinhas carinhosas e preocupadas no braço do meu pai, abraçando calorosamente a minha mãe, tentando brincar com os meus dois irmãos… Como me apetecia arrancar-lhe a cabeça, literalmente, ao vê-lo aproximar-se da minha casa, compondo a cara antes de bater à porta, para que esta apresentasse o abatimento e a tristeza apropriados…_

_ Eu sentia em mim o desejo de atacar, de destruir, de matar, mas sabia que ainda não estava pronta, não conseguiria controlar-me, mas breve, muito em breve iria ter finalmente a minha vingança…_

_ Três semanas depois do meu "desaparecimento", Carlisle e Esme estavam a conversar na sala e eu soube pela forma como eles cortavam certas frases em pontos importantes que eles estavam a falar sobre mudar de cidade, já ali estavam há demasiado segundo palavras de Edward, ditas numa outra noite e tinham que evitar ao máximo suspeitas por parte dos humanos. Percebi então que a minha vingança teria de começar imediatamente, caso contrário, nunca seria capaz de estar em paz comigo mesma, isto se alguma vez conseguisse isso…_

_ Saí de casa naquela noite, pronta a iniciar o meu plano de vingança. Não começaria por Royce, claro, o seu dia teria de ser bem planeado, de modo a sofrer o mais possível… Decidi começar pelo mais novo do seu grupo de amigos, aquele que menos mal me fizera… limitara-se a assistir, enquanto os outros me atacavam como cães… Richard Compton… _

_ A noite estava muito fria, apesar de eu não o sentir, concluía-o pela forma como as pessoas se arrepiavam na rua, protegendo-se com os seus casacos e cachecóis. Apesar de eu não sentir o frio, usava um longo casaco, que me escondia a cara de olhares indiscretos, não seria uma boa forma de iniciar a minha vingança se fosse reconhecida antes de chegar ao meu alvo…_

_ Ah! Lá estava ele, a embebedar-se, sozinho, desprotegido, tal como eu estivera naquela noite… esperei que saísse do bar onde se encontrava e segui-o, rápida e silenciosamente…_

_ - Boa noite, Richard! – tínhamos chegado à rua onde eles me tinham atacado, já nada restando do meu sangue no passeio gelado, nada que o recordasse daquela noite…_

_ Richard virou-se rapidamente, com um sorriso idiota nos lábios, o mesmo sorriso com que me brindara enquanto assistia ao meu tormento…_

_ - Rosalie Hale, muito prazer! – a minha voz de deusa deixou-o sem fôlego, ou teria sido o meu nome, ou talvez o meu aspecto sobrenatural… nunca soube bem, mas também não me preocupei muito com aquilo naquele momento._

_ - O quê? Não, não, não… - gemia ele, recuando apressadamente, ao longo da escura rua. Que tolo, como se pudesse correr mais que eu… como se pudesse fugir… como se pudesse deter-me ao suplicar… ele não tinha feito nada para me proteger quando eu implorara…_

_ - Richard, onde vais? – perguntei eu, com uma voz que passava por doce, aproximando a minha cara da dele, com uma velocidade sobre-humana que o deixou aparvalhado no chão._

_ - Por favor, por favor, por favor… - era só o que ele dizia, benzendo-se repetidas vezes._

_ - Não há nenhum deus que te ajude neste momento… parabéns, acabaste de entrar no teu pior pesadelo… - o meu riso era demoníaco, lunático e eu… gostava dele, parecia-me adequado…_

_ Às primeiras horas da madrugada, encontraram o corpo de Richard na rua, com o peito esmagado por uma força demoníaca e ambas as mãos partidas. Carlisle e Esme sabiam o que eu havia feito, mas não disseram nada, talvez concordassem comigo, que aquilo que eu fizera não era nada comparado com o que eles me tinham feito. No entanto, pude reparar em Edward um certo trejeito nos lábios, ao ver-me na manhã seguinte, parecia… compreensão… mas não, o perfeito Edward nunca poderia entender a raiva que eu sentia, ou pelo menos, era o que eu pensava na altura…_

- Rose, querida! – a voz de Esme veio de tão perto de mim que me assustei, dando um pulo na cadeira – Oh, desculpa, filha, assustei-te!

- Eu e o Carlisle passámos pela casa do Edward antes de virmos para cá e, bem, depois de finalmente nos abrirem a porta… quem me dera ter ido mais tarde, eles contaram-nos o que se passou – a voz de Esme estava transtornada. Ela conseguia ver quão deprimida eu estava, pois já não tinha forças para esconder, como fizera com Emmett.

- Oh, mãe! – gemi eu e se tivesse capacidade de chorar, teria chorado durante horas, mas o que saía de mim, eram apenas soluços secos, que faziam tremer o meu corpo.

- Pronto, pronto, minha pequena – cantarolava Esme, como se fosse uma canção de embalar, fazendo-me festas na face – Já passou, isso ficou tudo no passado…

_No passado, William Madison costumava ser um bom rapaz, mas a companhia de John Ferris, um companheiro de Atlanta, tinha-o desencaminhado dos bons caminhos e esses dois eram os meus próximos alvos. Resolvi atacá-los dois dias depois, para deixar a morte de Richard espalhar-se até Royce. Eu observava-o, de longe, quando ele descobriu sobre a morte do amigo… e o melhor, foi o meu pequeno presente para ele, deixando-lhe no quarto uma jarra cheia de rosas e violetas. O que eu ri ao ver a sua expressão ao entrar no quarto, parecia que eu lhe tinha aparecido à frente, personificada naquelas simples flores. Atirou o ramo pela janela, mas no dia seguinte lá estava ele outra vez, levando-o à loucura…_

_ William e John caminhavam despreocupadamente naquela noite, rindo grosseiramente ao verem uma rapariga passar por eles, que felizmente estava acompanhada; por momentos pensei que tivesse que evitar um crime, quando me preparava para cometer um. Para John reservara algo especial, percorrera quase toda a cidade em busca do objecto perfeito, até que tive que o roubar a um ferreiro. Uma vez que ele inicialmente me olhara como a um cavalo, algo que podia comprar e vender sem se importar, seria assim que seria tratado._

_ Eu encostei-me descontraidamente à parede da rua, afastando a longa capa que me cobria, de modo a mostrar a minha perna até quase à coxa. Só de pensar que os tinha a observar o meu corpo dava-me vontade de gritar, de espernear, de pontapear o ar, tal como fizera naquela noite, mas tinha de me manter calma, manter a cabeça fria, por breves momentos, antes de me entregar aos meus instintos mais básicos._

_ Eles aproximaram-se de mim, a rir mais alto, e a assobiarem-me descaradamente, acotovelavam-se e apontavam para mim, com olhos cobiçosos. Eu escondera a minha cara com o capuz da capa, por isso só veriam o meu verdadeiro eu, de olhos vermelhos de sangue, quando fosse demasiado tarde… aliás, o demasiado tarde acontecera a partir do momento em que Carlisle me salvara… a partir desse momento, eles estavam condenados a uma morte longa e sofrida…_

_ - Beleza, quando levas por noite? – perguntou John, aproximando as mãos nojentas do meu tronco. Eu retesei-me imediatamente, pronta a saltar e a arrancar-lhe a cabeça, mas serenei antes de cometer esse erro despropositado._

_ - Não sei, quanto tens para me dar? – a minha voz deixou-os a ambos inebriados, quase tanto como o meu corpo._

_ - Não tenho nada, mas se fores simpática não te fazemos mal… ainda… - sussurrou ele, ao meu ouvido e o cheiro do seu hálito a tabaco e a álcool fez-me perder a cabeça._

_ - Vocês é que deveriam preocupar-se – murmurei eu, afastando-me dele e tirando o capuz para que me vissem a cara. Não me reconheceram imediatamente, mas após alguns momentos de observação as suas caras assumiram expressões de horror que eu considerava como um reconhecimento._

_ - Não é possível… - murmurou John, olhando, desvairado para William._

_ - John, acho que exagerei na bebida… - murmurou William, assustado – Eu e-estou a ver a R-Rosalie H-Hale, mas… não é possível, pois não? Ela… e-ela desapareceu, e-está m-morta… m-mortinha, não é? Não é, John?_

_ - Cala-te, estúpido! – ladrou John para o companheiro, procurando algo na roupa. Eu observava-os, divertida, enquanto William gaguejava preces e orações estupidamente e John sacava de um revólver do bolso do casaco._

_ John apontou-me a arma e eu não me mexi um milímetro, sabia que mesmo que ele me acertasse não teria qualquer efeito na minha pele dura como aço. Eu gostava deste novo corpo, com todas as suas evoluções. O som do disparo interrompeu a noite tranquila e silenciou o gaguejar de William, este olhou esperançado para mim._

_ - Ups! – disse eu, quando a bala fez ricochete no meu corpo e passou a centímetros da cara de John – Quase que te magoavas… antes de eu cuidar de ti…_

_ Tirei, então, de dentro da minha capa, um ferro de marcar os cavalos, que eu procurara, especialmente por toda a cidade, devido às iniciais deste: RH. Se John me avaliara como a um cavalo seria justo ser tratado como igual. A caixa de fósforos estava rapidamente na minha mão, aquecendo o ferro, enquanto rodeava as minhas presas, impedindo-as de fugir, não que fosse preciso, eles estavam tão aterrados que mal conseguiam respirar, quanto mais correr._

_ Quando o ferro alcançou a temperatura que eu queria, aproximei-me de John num piscar de olhos e rasgando-lhe a camisa, enquanto as minhas narinas eram invadidas pelo cheiro pestilento a álcool e transpiração, queimei-lhe o peito nu com o ferro em brasa. Era delicioso e inebriante ouvir os seus gritos de dor. Como que desperto pelo grito do amigo, William pareceu recuperar alguma força e desatou a correr ao longo da rua, porém, ainda não se afastara durante 5 segundos e já eu o esperava, à sua frente, encostada ao muro alto que ladeava a rua._

_ Ele afastou-se de mim, na direcção contrária que tomara anteriormente, tropeçando no amigo, que gemia no chão, com a pele queimada, que desta forma não sangrava e me mantinha sob controlo. _

_ - Will, Will… - murmurei eu, com uma voz triste – Estás a pensar em deixar uma dama, indefesa, desprotegida, sozinha na noite? E se lhe acontece alguma coisa?_

_ - Por favor, por favor… - era só o que ele dizia, enquanto, de joelhos, se arrastava pelo chão._

_ - Mas quando eu pedi por favor nenhum de vocês parou e me ajudou! Nenhum de vocês se lembrou que era um ser humano que ali estava a ser tratado como lixo, pois não? – a minha voz, que eu tinha mantido calma e serena durante todo aquele tempo, elevava-se numa fúria que eu não conseguia conter – POIS NÃO? – o meu rugido fê-los saltar de horror – POIS NÃO? – a minha perna moveu-se e pontapeou John no estômago, fazendo-o voar alguns metros antes de cair pesadamente no chão._

_ E então, aproximando-me de William, as minhas mãos rodearam o seu pescoço, sentindo o calor da sua pele e o pulsar do seu sangue, que me faziam sentir uma sede, controlada, mas ainda assim desesperada por enterrar os meus dentes nos seus pescoços. No entanto, quando este pensamento se atravessou na minha mente, senti tanto nojo em pensar em algo deles dentro de mim depois daquela noite, que todo o desejo foi aplacado instantaneamente. Senti os ossos do pescoço dele destruírem-se sob o poder dos meus dedos e menos de três segundos, William estava morto. _

_ Avancei, então, para John, caminhando propositadamente devagar para que ele visse o que se estava a aproximar e de repente, antes que ele tivesse tempo de soltar um ai, as minhas mãos rodearam-lhe o pescoço e, enquanto eu observava os seus olhos, estes abriram-se de horror, antes de a sua face ficar virada ao contrário, comigo observando a sua nuca. Empurrei-o para o chão, com nojo, e afastei-me, devagar para um vampiro. _

_ - Para a próxima, experimenta partir-lhes as pernas… - sugeriu uma voz na noite. Edward, percebi imediatamente, ao sentir o seu cheiro e reconhecer a sua voz, que tanto me irritava._

_ - Obrigadinha pela sugestão! – respondi num tom caustico, mas ainda assim, era uma boa sugestão. Ao pensar isto, ouviu-o soltar uma risada maléfica e amaldiçoei todos os leitores de mentes que pudessem existir no mundo._

- Já te sentes melhor? – a voz de Esme trouxe-me de volta ao presente e fiquei surpreendida ao aperceber-me que, durante a minha divagação, a minha mãe adoptiva estivera a fazer-me festas no cabelo.

- Claro… - menti eu, com à-vontade e ela pareceu ficar satisfeita com a minha voz, pelo que me deu um abraço apertado e saiu do quarto. Ouvi-a caminhar pelo corredor, até ao seu quarto, onde começou a arrumar uns quantos planos de arquitectura que andara a desenvolver nos últimos dias.

Saí do quarto, caminhando rapidamente até ao andar de baixo e deste para o exterior, porém, antes de sair pude ouvir, claramente, o suspiro de tristeza de Esme e eu sabia perfeitamente a quem ele se dirigia.

Corri pela floresta, passando perto da casa de Edward e Bella, que se encontrava silenciosa, provavelmente tinham ido caçar ou ido visitar Charlie. O cheiro a cão era insuportável, por isso, afastei-me o mais rápido possível, antes que as minhas roupas ficassem empestadas com o fedor.

Subi a uma árvore, longe de qualquer habitação, no meio do nada e encostei a cabeça ao tronco. Apenas se ouvia o som das aves e pequenos mamíferos no solo. Era tão tranquilo, tão diferente de como estava o meu interior, tumultuoso e conturbado.

_- Eu não estou a ficar louco!_

A voz de Royce imiscuía-se nos meus pensamentos, enquanto eu era submersa por uma nova onde de recordações. Porque tinha eu dedicado tanto tempo a fixar a sua voz, quando tantas memórias boas se desvaneceram? Mesmo com o tempo nunca conseguira esquecer aquela voz odiosa, que fizera de mim o que sou hoje…

_- Royce, a Rosalie desapareceu! Provavelmente morreu! É impossível estar a entregar-te flores todos os dias… Eu sei que o seu desaparecimento te fez muito mal, mas tens de seguir em frente… - a voz de Mrs. King ondulava até ao meu esconderijo. Encontrava nas traseiras da casa, sob uma noite escura, enquanto ouvia o menino mimado confessar à mãe as entregas de flores, sem nunca se atrever a contar o que me fizera. Não, ele era demasiado cobarde, apenas demonstrava a sua coragem contra uma rapariga indefesa e rodeado de outros quatro monstros como ele!_

_ A cama de Royce gemeu e eu soube pelo som de passos que se seguiu que a mãe dele estava a sair do sumptuoso quarto. A meu lado, no chão, estavam as flores que ele encontrara ao chegar a casa, de noite._

_ A morte de John e William altamente noticiada parecia levar o seu sistema nervoso a extremos. Ele estava certo de que uma assombração ou algo do género andava a perseguir e a castigar aqueles que haviam escapado impunes e ele fora o maior culpado, então porque não fora ele o primeiro a morrer? O seu instinto de sobrevivência dizia-lhe que algo de pior estava para lhe acontecer, pelo menos tudo isso era o que ele dizia a George, o último dos criminosos, para além dele. George, tal como o companheiro, mostrava-se aterrorizado com o rumo que os acontecimentos haviam tomado. Eu observava-o, escondida nas sombras, enquanto as suas olheiras aumentavam de dia para dia, pois este tinha medo de adormecer. Quando o fazia, acordava aos gritos, pedindo perdão pelos seus pecados, mas meu caro, não seria eu quem te ia perdoar, nem por sombras. Todos vocês haveriam de sofrer por aquilo que me haviam feito, todos vocês iam pagar, ou eu não me chamasse Rosalie Hale._

_ Em casa, Esme dirigia-me sempre olhares cautelosos e tristes, como se sofresse com a minha dor e a pouco e pouco fui-me apercebendo de que era isso mesmo. Eu era como uma filha recém-nascida para ela, uma filha que estava a sofrer e pela qual ela não podia fazer nada e isso deixava-me deprimida. Não bastava estar eu a sofrer agora também aqueles que me amavam estavam a levar por tabela, mas não por muito mais tempo. Mais duas mortes e poderíamos partir para sempre, nunca mais precisaríamos de voltar a este lugar e poderíamos começar de novo, como uma família na verdadeira acepção da palavra, mesmo com o chato do Edward atrás._

_ Mas não éramos os únicos a querer mudar de cidade. Enquanto eu vigiava George, apercebi-me de que a casa deste ia ficando vazia ao longo dos dias, as suas mobílias iam sendo tapadas com lençóis brancos e os objectos de decoração iam sendo encaixotados para serem transportados pelos empregados. O próprio George ia arrumando a sua mala, com as roupas e os seus objectos pessoais com uma velocidade que até a mim me surpreendeu. Afinal, a morte dos amigos afectara-o mais do que eu poderia imaginar, mas não, não era a tristeza pela perda, mas sim o medo de sofrer o mesmo destino que o levavam à mudança. _

_ George resolvera partir naquela noite, sozinho e no seu __Buick Street Rod, cheio com as suas malas. Talvez pensasse que assim a maldição que se abatera sobre os amigos o deixaria em paz…_

_ Ele percorria um bosque cerrado à máxima velocidade que o carro podia andar, o que para mim era canja… Saltei para cima do carro, fazendo muito mais barulho do que o necessário, apenas para o assustar um pouco… A minha face apareceu no lado exterior do vidro do lugar do passageiro e quando a viu George gritou aterrorizado._

_ George parou imediatamente o carro e saiu a correr em direcção à parte mais cerrada do bosque. Eu segui-o, não pelo chão, mas saltando de árvore em árvore, fazendo ruído com as folhas e rosnando, acossando-o ao mesmo tempo que o assustava… Persegui-o dessa forma durante cerca de 5 minutos, até me fartar daquele jogo do gato e do rato e pular para o solo, em frente aos seus olhos esbugalhados de terror._

_ Nem precisei de dizer quem era, pois ele já implorava a todas a divindades que ele acreditava existir para o protegerem daquela enviada do Inferno. Deu-me vontade de rir, vê-lo assim, tão vulnerável…_

_ Apesar de não gostar de aceitar as sugestões de Edward, resolvi que poderia evitar movimentos aborrecidos se simplesmente o impedisse de andar, por isso, colocando o meu pé descalço sobre aquelas pernas humanas tão frágeis, simplesmente pisei com um bocadinho mais de força até ouvir o clac dos ossos a estalar. Aquele simples som fez-me sentir… poderosa! E quando o grito de dor de George se elevou na floresta, ecoando em nosso redor, esse sentimento apenas aumentou de intensidade… Por momentos julguei que poderia estar a ficar louca, uma psicopata alucinada, mas as imagens daquela noite preencheram imediatamente a minha mente e essa pequena ponta de remorsos foi imediatamente apagada do meu espírito._

_ A minha mão rodeou a sua garganta e elevou-o alguns centímetros no ar, até o encostar a uma árvore, contra a qual ficou a barafustar, com os braços a moverem-se como um homem a afogar-se._

_ - Shiu, calma rapaz, não precisas de ter medo… - a minha voz era suave como veludo e por momentos ele olhou-me desconcertado. Provavelmente não acreditava que uma assassina impiedosa poderia ter uma voz destas._

_ - Não vais conseguir safar-te disto. A polícia vai apanhar-te! – a voz de George mal se conseguia ouvir, entre os seus guinchos._

_ - Meu caro, vocês deixaram-me para morrer e para todas as consequências desta conversa, é o que eu estou… Por isso, ou muito me engano ou a polícia não poderá prender uma morta… - à menção da última palavra, George encolheu-se contra o tronco da árvore._

_ A minha mão aumentava a pressão cada vez mais contra a sua garganta e a pouco e pouco a sua face ia passando de vermelho brilhante a roxo. No entanto, de repente, senti um cheiro conhecido no ar: o cheiro a humanos. Eles gritavam e eu podia ouvir claramente o que diziam "Tem que estar por aqui!", "O carro estava parado na estrada!"._

_ - Raios partam aqueles idiotas! – murmurei enraivecida. Estavam a tirar-me toda a diversão da coisa. George olhou em redor esperançado, mas os seus sentidos humanos não conseguiram detectar qualquer ajuda a caminho._

_ Deveriam estar a uns cinco minutos de distância se continuassem a andar daquela forma. A minha mão largou o pescoço de George e antes que ele pudesse respirar de alívio, esta movimentou-se para a frente dos seus olhos e com um movimento cortante esmagou-lhe o crânio contra a árvore. Saltei para cima da árvore, enquanto o corpo de George caía com uma pancada seca, no solo do bosque. Afastei-me um pouco, enquanto observava a aproximação dos humanos, sentindo a minha boca encher-se de veneno ao sentir o seu sangue a palpitar naqueles corpos frágeis. Mas eu estava demasiado obcecada, demasiado cometida para o que me propusera fazer para pensar em caçar aqueles humanos intrometidos._

_ - Meu Deus! _

_ - O que se passou aqui?_

_ - Chamem ajuda!_

_ As vozes misturavam-se num burburinho confuso para eles, enquanto eu discernia perfeitamente cada frase proferida. Podia ver os olhares de choque dos criados que tinham partido algum tempo depois do patrão e que ao encontrarem o carro na estrada, abandonado, haviam percebido que algo de errado acontecera. Naquela noite, Edward estava fora, a caçar, e por isso, felizmente, não tive que levar com os seus comentários sarcásticos e estúpidos. Esme entretinha-se a desenhar uma jarra de flores, que se encontrava à sua frente, quando eu cheguei a casa. _

_ - Minha querida! – gemeu ela, vendo o meu cabelo alvoraçado pela corrida e os meus sapatos de salto alto cobertos de terra. _

_ - Boa noite, Esme… - suspirei eu, caminhando devagar, em direcção às escadas que levavam ao andar superior._

_ - Rosalie, espera – pediu Esme, caminhando atrás de mim e agarrando-me a mão. Em seguida encaminhou-me para o sofá e obrigando a sentar-me, sentou-se a meu lado._

_ - O que se passa? Se é sobre… - comecei eu, mas Esme colocou-me um dedo em frente aos lábios, impedindo-me de continuar._

_ - Eu gostaria apenas de te contar uma pequena história… - disse ela, com um sorriso triste. Eu olhei para ela fixamente, desde que a conhecera nunca a vira com aquela expressão, parecia ser de nostalgia e… perda…_

_ - Eu nasci em 1895, e quando tinha 22 anos os meus pais obrigaram-me a casar com um homem pelo qual eu não nutria qualquer sentimento, nem mesmo… amizade, mas eles queriam isso e assim eu fiz o que eles me pediam… O Charles não era um homem comparável ao Carlisle ou ao Edward, aliás, nem se poderia colocar ao mesmo nível que eles, nem mesmo no seu melhor dia… _

_ - Esme… - murmurei eu – O Charles..._

_ - Digamos que ele não era um marido, mas mais um dono e eu era a sua escrava… ele abusava de mim e magoava-me, mas como uma boa esposa eu mantive-me calada, sofria em silêncio – a sua voz saía estrangulada e aos solavancos, como se tentasse arrancar a história a si mesma. Ela estava a fazer aquilo por minha causa e a sua dor fez-me sentir horrivelmente._

_ - Quando ele foi recrutado para a Primeira Guerra Mundial, pude finalmente respirar livremente, podia cantar e sorrir sem medo, no entanto, quando ele regressou… estava ainda pior que anteriormente e um dia não aguentei e fugi… pouco depois descobri que estava grávida e… apesar da minha situação, a alegria de ser mãe suplantou todo o meu sofrimento… Mas a alegria de ter o meu bebé nos braços não durou muito…_

_ - O Charles encontrou-os? – perguntei horrorizada._

_ - Não, o meu bebé apanhou uma infecção nos pulmões e morreu alguns dias depois de nascer – a minha cara ficou ainda mais pálida, se possível, enquanto a terrível realidade se apossava de mim. Claro, Esme não poderia estar aqui se tudo tivesse corrido bem na sua vida depois da fuga…_

_ - Eu fiquei tão… deprimida, não sei se esta palavra consegue abarcar todo o meu sofrimento, mas… ao perder a minha única razão de viver eu simplesmente deixei-me ir e desisti de viver. Atirei-me de um penhasco e quando me encontraram pensaram que estava morta, por isso levaram-me directamente para a morgue, mas de alguma forma, como se houvesse um propósito maior na minha existência, o meu coração ainda batia e foi quando o destino me deu uma segunda oportunidade, uma oportunidade que hei-de agradecer para sempre… _

_ Esme brincava com a aliança sem se aperceber do seu gesto enquanto ia falando e aí apercebi-me de qual fora a segunda oportunidade e de quem lha tinha proporcionado._

_ - Esme… nunca sentiu o desejo de se vingar do seu marido depois de se transformar? Afinal ele magoou-a durante tantos anos… - a minha voz tremia, com receio da resposta que ela me daria. Poderia aquela mulher, que agora era uma mãe para mim, considerar-me um monstro por ter colocado em prática um plano de vingança?_

_ - Querida, aquilo que te aconteceu é muito diferente do meu passado. Eu poderia ter fugido, se tivesse tido a coragem suficiente poderia ter quebrado aquele ciclo de violência muito mais cedo, mas aquilo que te aconteceu… nada que pudesses ter feito o teria evitado... e, se eu estivesse no teu lugar, não sei se não teria o mesmo desejo que tu…_

_ Apesar de Esme dizer aquilo, eu sabia não ser verdade, aquele ser nunca seria capaz de uma atrocidade tamanha. Ela era demasiado doce e meiga para pensar em matar sequer uma mosca, quanto mais um ser humano._

_ - Rose, eu respeito a tua decisão, tal como te respeito a ti, quem sabe se eu tivesse a tua coragem… - Esme murmurou, não continuando, provavelmente ao imaginar uma vida que não a tivesse levado à presença de Carlisle._

_ As palavras de Esme apenas dilaceraram mais o meu ser, como é que ela poderia ter respeito por mim? Se um dia, eu me tornasse metade do ser que ela era, talvez aí pudesse merecer o seu respeito, mas não hoje e não até Royce morrer, depois… logo se veria._

_ - Por mais anos que sofresse, havia algo que me fazia sempre continuar… - murmurou Esme – Quando eu tinha 16 anos, parti uma perna e o médico que me curou foi o mais gentil homem que alguma vez conheci. Quando as coisas ficavam muito más, eu imaginava que me tinha casado com ele e que a minha vida era perfeita… - um sorriso de pura alegria invadiu-lhe a face, criando covinhas nas suas bochechas que a faziam parecer muito mais humana que nós._

_ - E esse médico era o… - comecei eu, mas Esme continuou por mim._

_ - O Carlisle, sim. Não imaginas como fiquei ao acordar e deparar-me com ele, imutável apesar dos anos e com o passar dos dias… bem, digamos que durante algum tempo o Edward teve um tempo difícil devido ao nosso romance… - Esme ria agora abertamente, provavelmente relembrando os tempos iniciais com Carlisle, que apenas haviam melhorado com o passar do tempo._

Parecia que a voz de Esme me falava ao lado, vinda de um passado distante. Em meu redor a paisagem modificara-se, o sol mudara de posição, mas eu não me mexi. O Emmett só voltaria amanhã, por isso ainda tinha tempo de me recompor antes de ele chegar. Detestava fazê-lo infeliz, quando tudo o que o mais alegrava na sua existência era fazer-me feliz. Quanto não me arrependo de ter aceitado aquele noivado! Se tivesse conhecido o Emmett em humana, talvez me tivesse apaixonado por ele, poderíamos ter casado, tido filhos, netos, envelhecido juntos, vendo as crianças correr em nosso redor, mas não, nunca seriamos mais do que dois indivíduos diferente, nunca poderíamos ver uma vida gerada pela fusão dos nossos seres…

_Para a morte de Royce fui um pouco mais imaginativa do que para os outros trastes, afinal, fora ele o grande culpado. Fora ele que levara os amigos a fazerem o que fizeram. Fora ele que os incitara. Fora ele que me magoara sem perdão. Fora ele que me levou a esta vida amaldiçoada: morrer ou viver como morta…_

_O meu vestido de noiva era lindo: um corpete com ramagens e pérolas incorporadas no tecido, a parte da saia apanhada de lado, com folhos e mais folhos, um véu que cobriria os meus cabelos entrançados… Esse vestido nunca seria usado numa ocasião feliz… _

_A minha mãe guardara-o o meu antigo quarto e proibira todos os criados de lá entrar. Numa das vezes, enquanto eu os espiava, vi-a a ralhar tremendamente com o meu irmão mais novo por ele ter tentado entrar no quarto._

_Calmamente, sem ninguém me ouvir ou desconfiar de que eu pudesse estar na casa, escalei pela parede do meu quarto e entrei pela varanda: estava tudo exactamente como deixara na noite em que fora visitar a Vera. As mesmas jarras, o casaco em cima da cama que eu trocara à última da hora, o livro que não arrumara, tudo impecavelmente como eu deixara, como se esperasse o meu milagroso regresso… _

_ Abri o guarda-fatos, onde, dentro de uma caixa enorme e branca estava, delicadamente, dobrado o meu vestido. Retirei-o e senti a suavidade da seda sob os meus dedos, bastaria um erro e o vestido ficaria colorido de carmesim. Mas não, eu não me poderia dar ao luxo de dar um passo em falso, não depois de todos os planos e esforços._

_ Voltei a guardar o vestido dentro da caixa e saí pela varanda, levando-a debaixo do braço. Percorri a cidade a grande velocidade; era de noite e ninguém repararia em mim. Quando cheguei a casa, Esme e Carlisle estavam na sala de estar a ouvir Edward a tocar a sua mais recente composição: uma música dedicada ao romance dos seus pais adoptivos e que Esme nunca se fartava de ouvir. Para dizer a verdade, eu também não me importava; ele podia ser um chato e um idiota do pior, mas justiça seja feita, tocava lindamente._

_ Assim, ao som do piano, troquei de roupa, sentindo a seda contra a minha pele e sentindo um arrepio, puramente psicológico, claro, como vampira nunca mais sentiria frio. Num flash passaram pela minha mente diversas imagens: eu e o meu pai a percorrermos a igreja, em direcção a Royce; o nosso primeiro filho, a correr e a pular pelo jardim sob o meu olhar atento; a nossa festa de 25 anos; as nossas bodas de ouro; os nossos túmulos lado a lado… Agora o único túmulo que figuraria naquele cemitério imaginário seria o de Royce e não faltava muito para isso…_

_ Saí de casa pela janela, já bastava Edward ver o meu aspecto através do meu pensamento, não queria que Esme e Carlisle me vissem vestida daquela forma, só iria dar ainda mais a ideia de que estava louca, o que até poderia ser o caso, pois eu estava realmente feliz, realizada…_

_ - Não lhes digas nada! – pedi em pensamento a Edward, antes de me afastar, esperando que ele fizesse o que lhe dissera._

_ Cobrira o meu vestido de noiva com uma enorme capa, para o caso de algum transeunte retardado me encontrar na rua. Eu sabia onde estava Royce: há dois dias que se encontrava fechado numa velha cave, sem qualquer janela e apenas com uma entrada, em frente à qual estavam dois homens armados, à espera de um suposto ataque. A morte de George levara-o a deitar a cautela às urtigas e a fugir de casa, contratando dois idiotas pelo caminho. Eram apenas mais dois que eu teria de despachar antes de chegar ao meu prémio!_

_ Os homens caminhavam sorumbaticamente em frente à porta, olhando para todos os lados com olhos ensonados: era óbvio que Royce não os deixava descansar o suficiente com medo da maldição que o perseguia._

_ - Cucu! – murmurei eu, por trás do homem mais avantajado e com um movimento rápido parti-lhe o pescoço. Depois aproximei-me instantaneamente do outro e esmaguei-lhe o crânio; digamos que eles eram apenas dois pobres idiotas a trabalhar, por isso nem sequer os deixei sentir medo, nem se haviam apercebido do que acontecera._

_ A porta por detrás da qual eu ouvia a respiração de Royce e os seus passos agitados era de ferro forjado, trancada sabe-se lá com quantas fechaduras e cadeados, mas nada que fosse um impedimento para mim. Bati à porta duas vezes, como ele fazia antes de entrar na minha casa e com uma voz aveludada murmurei a partir do exterior, suficientemente alto para ele me ouvir: " Royce, vem brincar, amor". Eu podia ouvir o ritmo do seu coração mudar apressadamente para um galope que o estava a deixar ofegante, mas eu já estava farta de estar ali fora. Tirei a capa para que ele me visse em todo o meu esplendor e adequando a minha força para não atirar a porta contra ele e o esmagar, empurrei-a apenas o suficiente para que caísse lentamente, dando tempo a Royce de fugir, caso estivesse atrás dela._

_ A porta caiu com um pesado _pam!_ e eu passei por cima dela, com a saia do meu vestido a ondular em redor de mim._

_ - Bons olhos te vejam, Royce! – cumprimentei calorosamente – Há muito tempo que aguardo este reencontro!_

_ - Ro…Rose, por favor, sabes que eu nunca te faria mal, foram… foram aqueles idi-idiotas que me obrigaram… eu, eu estava bêbado e não sabia o que fazer e eles obrigaram-me, tu não te lembras, mas a culpa foi deles… - a sua voz indolente suplicava, rastejando pelo chão, quando eu me aproximei dele. Ele não era mais do que um verme, como poderia eu ter pensado em casar com um ser reles como este? Como pudera sonhar com um futuro com esta coisa?_

_ - Tarde demais, amor… O relógio já acabou a contagem decrescente para ti – murmurei ao seu ouvido e ao sentir as veias do seu pescoço a latejar, senti um enorme desejo de o morder, mas refreei-me, concentrando-me na minha missão. Afastei-me dele, sentando-me na cama que se encontrava na divisão – Sabes, querido, deixei-te para o fim para que o nosso tempo junto fosse inesquecível para ti até ao último momento, se é que me entendes…_

_ - Rose, querida, eu conheço-te, tu não és má, és adorável, nunca magoarias ninguém… - se ele pensava que me conseguia convencer assim estava bem enganado._

_ - Royce, eu ouvi as mesmas palavras ocas dos teus amigos, bem, não as mesmas, mas parecidas e achas que isso me impediu de os destruir, um por um? Ora, então achas que tens mais poder sobre mim do que qualquer um deles? Por favor, tinha a tua inteligência em melhor conta, mas parece que isso, tal como tudo em ti não passa de uma fachada para um idiota ignorante que cresceu à sombra do pai e que não sabe fazer nada sem a mamã… - a minha voz subia de tom a cada palavra, perdendo a frieza que até então exibira._

_ - Eu estou pouco me lixando para as tuas desculpas e preces, meu grande porco! Esta noite não vim para julgar, vim para condenar! Para te condenar ao mais fundo do Inferno! – as minhas palavras pareciam facas que se espetavam em Royce. Este arrastava-se pelo chão, chorando e pedindo perdão a todos os santos que conhecia._

_ - Os milagres acontecem aos bons e não a violadores e assassinos – murmurei eu, aparecendo demasiado depressa para ele se aperceber, ao lado do seu ouvido._

_ Agarrei uma mão cheia do seu cabelo e arrastei-o atrás de mim, atirando-o, em seguida para cima da cama. Ele gemeu de dor quando o larguei, encolhendo-se em posição fetal e fechando os olhos, como se tudo aquilo se tratasse de um pesadelo. _

_ - Por favor… por favor… - murmurava ele, repetidamente._

_ - Abre os olhos, Royce, eu não desapareci e não sou nenhum pesadelo!_

_ Lentamente, Royce abriu os olhos, olhando para mim, aterrorizado. Eu aproximei-me dele, agarrei o seu pescoço com a minha mão direita e encostei-o à parede, enquanto os seus pés abanavam sinuosamente no ar e a sua face ia ficando com uma cor azulada. As suas mãos tentavam libertá-lo, empurrando-me, mas era como empurrar uma parede e farta de toda aquela idiotice, agarrei-lhe as mãos e parti-lhas. Enormes lágrimas rolaram pelos seus olhos, a dor estava quase a levá-lo para a inconsciência, assim como a minha mão na sua garganta, mas eu queria que ele estivesse bem acordado, para não perder nenhum momento, enquanto estivéssemos juntos, por isso larguei-o. Ele caiu desamparado, no chão, gemendo para as mãos que não se mexiam, por mais que ele lhes ordenasse._

_ O meu vestido cobria parte das suas pernas, enquanto ele estava enrolado no chão e eu podia vê-lo a tentar afastar-se do tecido, como se o seu toque queimasse._

_ - É muito bonito o vestido, não achas? – comentei eu, num tom ligeiro, enquanto ele gemia, sem dizer mais nada._

_ - Eu perguntei-te se achavas o vestido bonito! Responde quando te faço uma pergunta! – rugi eu, perdendo qualquer compostura. Eu podia ver a minha face reflectida nos olhos dele e parecia a de uma louca ou a de um animal selvagem._

_ - Sim, é muito bonito… - murmurou Royce, a medo._

_ - Mas podias tê-lo visto há mais tempo, se naquela noite não me tivesses atacado com os teus amiguinhos! Se tivesses agido correctamente, hoje não estarias aqui! Hoje não seria o teu último dia de vida! Hoje não gritarias como um porco, enquanto eu te reduzia os ossos a pó!_

_ As minhas ameaças pareciam tê-lo deixado sem fala, como se soubesse que era desnecessário continuar a implorar, a rezar ou o que raio ele pensasse em fazer. Nada me impediria de terminar com tudo isto hoje!_

_ Afastei-me dele, em direcção a um castiçal que se encontrava a um canto da divisão, sobre uma cómoda. Peguei numa pequena caixa de fósforos e acendendo um, pude iluminar as cinco velas. Peguei no castiçal e aproximei-o da cara de Royce, deixando as chamas lamberem-lhe a pele ao de leve, chamuscarem a sua barba por fazer e o cabelo desalinhado. O cheiro ocre a queimado lembrou-me a breve explicação que Carlisle me fizera da única forma de matar um vampiro: desmembrá-lo e queimar os pedaços. Seria justiça poética condenar Royce a arder numa fogueira de dor, mas apenas no final, apenas quando a minha sede de vingança estivesse satisfeita._

_ - Muito bem, passemos agora ao que interessa… - coloquei o castiçal de volta em cima da cómoda e voltei-me novamente para a minha presa._

_ Este arrastava-se pelo quarto, em busca de uma saída. Aproximei-me dele e agarrei-lhe ambos os braços, prendendo-os atrás das costas, até que ouvi os ossos a estalar e estes a caírem sem vida de ambos os lados. Royce, agora, gritava de horror a plenos pulmões, como se já o estivessem a queimar. Pontapeei-o devagar no peito e este foi contra a parede, caindo novamente no chão. Os meus pés, dentro de uns sapatos brancos de cetim, pisaram os seus joelhos com força suficiente para destruir irremediavelmente as suas rótulas. Assim, sem se conseguir mexer e sofrendo de dores horríveis, Royce viu-me começar a destruir o seu esconderijo. Peguei na cama, como se fosse uma pena e comecei a desfazê-las em pedaços suficientemente pequenos para puderem arder numa fogueira. Pegando num pedaço suficientemente grande, e abrindo um buraco nas tábuas do chão, espetei-o naquele local, colocando em redor os pedaços da cama e da cómoda. Em seguida, peguei em Royce, que chorava como um bebé e nos lençóis da cama e atei-o ao pau que espetara no chão, contrapondo o seu peso com algumas tábuas que impediam o pau central de cair para algum lado. Aquela minha fogueira improvisada fazia lembrar um pouco as tendas dos índios e isso, sem qualquer razão racional, deu-me vontade de rir. _

_ Tirei de dentro da capa um pequeno frasco cheio de petróleo e molhei as tábuas com este líquido, pegando em seguida no castiçal e atirando-o para o centro da fogueira, de onde irrompeu uma enorme labareda. As tábuas em redor começaram a pegar fogo a pouco e pouco, lambendo as pernas de Royce, enquanto este gritava por ajuda. Passando para o seu tronco, enquanto este pedia perdão. Chegando aos seus braços e cara, enquanto as lágrimas lhe corriam ininterruptamente pela face._

_ Uma gargalhada soltou-se dos meus lábios enquanto o via arder e sem olhar mais uma vez para trás, afastei-me daquele local, passando por cima dos corpos dos guardas._

- Ei, louraça, estás a ver se apanhas algum morcego? – a voz daquele cão idiota chamou-me de volta à realidade. Olhei para baixo e vi-o junto às raízes da árvore onde eu estava. Nos seus braços e acenando-me entusiasticamente, estava Nessie.

Saltei imediatamente da árvore, aterrando à sua frente, ao mesmo tempo que estendia os meus braços.

- Oh, que querida, mas eu não abraço sanguessugas loiras! – disse Jacob, com um sorriso de idiota na cara.

- Eu estava a dirigir-me à Nessie, não ao seu animal de estimação, por isso, reduz-te à tua insignificância, cão!

Nessie pulou dos braços de Jacob para mim, encostando a mãozinha à minha face. Um turbilhão de imagens invadiu a minha mente, mostrando o cão ao lado da minha sobrinha na garagem da casa deste, ambos arranjando uma mota vermelha, uma mota demasiado pequena para um adulto e muito menos para aquele bisonte do Jacob.

- NÃO! – o meu grito ecoou por todo o bosque e imediatamente soube que poderia ser ouvido em casa. Segundos depois ouvi as passadas rápidas e enérgicas de Bella e Edward, que pararam um de cada lado de mim, em posições ofensivas.

- Calma pessoal! – exclamou Jacob, com às mãos à frente do corpo, em posição defensiva – A loiraça só se passou de vez, não aconteceu nada de mal.

Edward e Bella relaxaram as suas posições tensas e olharam para mim. Vi imediatamente os olhos de Edward a estreitarem-se ao perceber qual a razão do meu descontrolo.

- Lobo idiota! – berrou ele para Jacob, perante a expressão de surpresa deste.

- O que se passa? – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo Jacob e Bella, olhando para Edward.

- Aquele idiota começou a construir uma mota para a nossa filha! – sibilou Edward para Bella e os olhos desta abriram-se de horror.

- Ai isso é que não vai! – retorquiu Bella, desta vez dirigindo-se ao sarnento.

- Vá lá, Bells, é totalmente seguro. Tu eras humana e andavas de mota e verdade seja dita a Nessie é muito mais forte que tu eras nos teus melhores dias… - comentou Jacob, com os cantos da boca a tremer, como se estivesse a conter o riso.

- Jacob, se eu sei que a minha bebé se aproximou no mínimo 50 metros de uma mota com a intenção de a conduzir, eu juro que vais observar a fúria em pleno de uma recém-nascida e não haverá nenhum Seth para se pôr no meio, percebeste? – a voz de Bella tremia de raiva, fazendo-me sorrir.

- Claro, claro, não há problema - retorquiu Jacob imediatamente.

- Eu vou estar atento – sussurrou, ameaçadoramente, Edward, apontando para a testa significativamente.

- Vamos para casa… - a voz de Renesmee elevou-se de repente sobre a do pai e este olhando-a, perdeu imediatamente a expressão ameaçadora. Tirou-a dos meus braços e brincando com os seus caracóis, afastou-se, com Bella a seu lado.

- Fizeste-a bonita, cão – disse eu, sarcasticamente, enquanto passava por ele e lhe mostrava a língua.

Aquele idiota correu atrás de mim e pegando numa mão cheia de lama atirou-a ao meu cabelo. Ainda me consegui desviar, mas parte da lama sujou-me a minha linda blusa.

- BLACK! – berrei eu, correndo atrás dele, enquanto o via acelerar ao transformar-se, com restos de roupas atrás de si.

Quando Emmett regressou da caçada, o meu humor tinha melhorado muito, em parte por ter feito com que Jacob comesse lama, ao atirar-lhe uma mão cheia dela directamente para a boca dele. Bem-feita!

Nessie estava ao colo de Bella, enquanto esta lhe lia o Mercador de Veneza, livro que Alice tivera de lhe comprar novamente depois de ter feito com que Bella destruísse o dela.

- Ness, que me dizes a uma história muito mais verídica? – perguntei eu, sentando-me ao lado de Bella, com um enorme sorriso. A minha irmã mais nova olhou-me em dúvida, mas acabou por colocar o livro de lado e preparou-se, tal como a filha para ouvir a minha narrativa.

Na outra ponta da sala, Edward tentava ensinar Jacob a jogar xadrez, o que para mim era uma perda de tempo, ele nem deveria saber contar até 3, quanto mais jogar um jogo de estratégia.

- Espero que o Emmett não tenha contado a sua história com muitos pormenores… - comecei eu, olhando para Bella.

- Oh, não! Não te preocupes, ele resumiu a história a toda a discrição da sua luta com o urso – respondeu ela, sorrindo.

- Muito bem, como sabem eu encontrei o Emmett em 1935, dois anos depois de ter sido transformada pelo Carlisle. Naquele dia, eu e o Edward estávamos a caçar nas montanhas do Tennessee, havia excesso de ursos, por isso era o local ideal.

A cabeça de Jacob virou-se um pouco na minha direcção e eu apercebi-me de que também ele estava atento à história, o rafeiro idiota e intrometido. Por outro lado, a expressão de Edward era de apatia, já tinha ouvido aquilo inúmeras vezes e presenciado, inclusive, em directo, por isso já não constituía nenhuma surpresa para ele.

- A Esme e o Carlisle tinham ficado em casa, por isso o Edward e eu estávamos sozinhos nas montanhas. Ele tinha ficado para trás – um sorriso espalhou-se pela minha face ao lembrar-me e orgulhei-me da minha velocidade naquele dia.

- Eu só fiquei para trás, porque estava farto de te ouvir – comentou ele, rindo, enquanto fazia um xeque-mate a Jacob.

- Claro, ele agora diz isso – retorqui eu, para Bella e Nessie, ambas sorrindo de excitação, à espera de eu continuar.

- Bom, como eu estava a dizer, eu avançava sozinha quando ouvi o barulho do urso e senti o cheiro a sangue humano. Imediatamente os meus instintos disseram-me para atacar o humano e deixar o urso em paz. Comecei a procurar, seguindo o cheiro, e rapidamente deparei-me com a cena. Emmett estava no chão, inconsciente e coberto de sangue. As garras do animal haviam-lhe dilacerado o tronco e este preparava-se para lhe dar o golpe final, quando eu apareci. Ao vê-lo, no chão, desprotegido, apesar dos enormes músculos e a sua face tão doce, eu não fui capaz de o atacar – olhei significativamente para Bella e soube que ela entendera o que eu não contara: que o cabelo de Emmett me fizera lembrar o de Henry, o filho de Vera e fora essa a principal razão que me levara a salvá-lo.

- Ataquei então o urso, atirei-me a ele e ambos batemos na árvore. A árvore caiu e ambos fomos invadidos por ramos e agulhas de pinheiro. Eu consegui arrancar-lhe a cabeça e atirei-o o mais longe possível, sem me alimentar. Quando me virei, Emmett estava acordado, mas tinha pouco tempo de vida, eu podia sentir o seu coração cada vez mais fraco.

- E então, eu apareci e disse-lhe que tínhamos de o levar até ao Carlisle se ela quisesse que ele sobrevivesse – interrompeu Edward. Já não estava a jogar a xadrez, aparentemente, a fome de Jacob suprimia qualquer desejo de aprender aquele jogo.

- Ei! A história é minha! – insurgi-me eu.

- Pois! Shiu! – disseram ao mesmo tempo, Bella e Nessie colocando cada uma, um dedo em frente aos lábios e dirigindo-se a Edward, este sorriu e encolheu os ombros, como pedindo desculpa.

- Foi a minha viagem mais difícil, mais de 160 km com um homem a morrer nos meus braços, cheio de sangue, que eu já amava, ainda que o tivesse conhecido apenas instantes antes, ele nunca deixou de olhar para mim, nunca… quase como se tentasse decorar os meus traços no pouco tempo que lhe restava… Quando eu e o Edward chegámos a casa, Esme e Carlisle apanharam um susto de morte. Por momentos pensaram que fora eu ou Edward os culpados, mas ao verem os nossos olhos aperceberam-se da nossa inocência e apressaram-se a ajudar-nos. Carlisle levou-o para o meu quarto e procedeu à transformação, a meu pedido. Eu sabia que estava a condená-lo a uma meia vida, petrificado tal como eu, mas naquele momento fui egoísta, queria-o para mim, mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo… Sentia como se ele pudesse tornar aquela vida um sítio melhor para mim.

- Nunca o abandonei, enquanto o veneno se espalhava nas suas veias. Eu tinha tido medo de o transformar, caso perdesse o controlo, mas agora, queria estar junto dele até ao fim…

- Era como um anjo a velar por mim e eu pensei que chegara ao céu. Quando Carlisle aparecia, julgava tratar-se de Deus e tinha medo dele me tirar o meu anjo, mas ele nunca o fez e apenas lhe tenho que agradecer durante toda a minha existência – a voz grave de Emmett parecia estranhamente solene, quando ele apareceu à porta da sala, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Quando acordaste e depois de te termos explicado tudo, não te importaste com o teu destino… - eu agora falava apenas para ele.

- Se o meu anjo era um vampiro, não havia qualquer problema em partilhar esse destino…

- E depois eu pedi desculpa e beijei-te…

- E eu perguntei se tinhas mais desculpas daquelas para pedir…

- E eu respondi que tinha uma vida inteira delas…

- E depois foi quando começamos o nosso recorde de partir casas…

- Lembras-te da primeira? Eu gostava mesmo dela…

Edward apareceu de repente ao lado de Emmett e eu lembrei-me de que estávamos numa sala com ele, Bella e uma criança.

- Tio Em, porque é que partiam as casas? Elas faziam-vos mal? – perguntou Renesmee, com uma ruga de confusão na testa.

- Não querida, mas não te preocupes, nunca vais passar por isso com os teus pais… - retorquiu Emmett. Edward rugiu-lhe e o meu marido fugiu para o exterior, com o meu irmão a persegui-lo.

- Não percebi, mamã… - disse Nessie, e o olhar de Bella incidiu sobre mim com algum julgamento.

- Querida, não é o momento indicado… - respondeu Bella, com pouco à-vontade.

- É tipo o que o papá e o tio Em estão a fazer? É porque se eles não param de lutar na entrada, a casa vai mesmo abaixo…

- Sim, querida, é tipo isso… - a voz de Bella tremia, tentando conter o riso.

- Ai isso é que não é! – responderam Edward e Emmett ao mesmo tempo.

- O tio tem que te ensinar tanta coisa… - sugeriu Emmett, mas o final da frase foi silenciado por um rugido. Edward acabava de o atirar para fora de casa.

- Atreve-te! – dissemos, eu e Bella ao mesmo tempo e olhando uma para a outra, desatamos a rir.

Fim


End file.
